


Tarde Demais

by ProjetoAniverse, YuuiC



Category: KurtzPel (Video Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: #TeamAngstWeek, Age Difference, Alternative Universe – Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Smut, Crossover, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Oral Sex, Projeto Aniverse, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, angst week, mentions of Ronan/Elesis, no happy ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Amava-o como ninguém mais, tanto que não cabia dentro dele. Amava-o como se fosse a sua luz, seu céu, seu infinito. Amava-o como se fosse parte da sua própria carne.Esse amor durou por tanto, tanto tempo, que nunca confessou — e o tempo passou. E ele se foi, mas o amor ficou.Até que ela surgiu, idêntica a ele.
Relationships: Lass Isolet/Luna Erudon
Kudos: 4





	Tarde Demais

**Author's Note:**

> Olha eu DE NOVO, dessa vez com um crossover para a week que todo mundo quis participar, hehe <3 Quero primeiro e muito importante agradecer ao [Ryuutsune](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/ryuutsune) pela betagem INCRÍVEL que ele fez e à [Eha](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eha) pela capa MARAVILHOSA que passou o feeling que eu queria pra essa fanfic (somente no socialspirit)! E, mais importante, uns avisinhos:
> 
> 1\. A Luna é personagem de Kurtzpel, oficial da KoG. Eu não sei mais do que a descrição básica que eles deram dela, por isso tomei a liberdade de interpretá-la como eu queria - desde sua relação com o Ronan, até a forma de agir, portar e falar. Tirando o nome, a aparência e o fato de ela ser uma Erudon, o resto é tudo uma interpretação pessoal MINHA sobre ela.
> 
> 2\. Todos os personagens dessa história são atestadamente MAIORES DE IDADE e, por isso, TOTALMENTE RESPONSÁVEIS por suas ações (ainda que muitas delas sejam duvidosas).
> 
> É isso, bem-vindos ao meu carrossel do inferno <3 Não peçam para descer.
> 
> Update: então, eu fiz uma [comission](https://privatter.net/i/5184134) com a [Aline](https://twitter.com/Hayde_Ink) e tô SUPER feliz com o resultado <3 Tenham certeza de que podem abrir, porque é NSFW!

Não lembro como, mas quando eu percebi, já estava gostando dele. Foi involuntário — quase como se fosse para ser dessa forma.

Talvez fosse algo irrefutável, ele era uma pessoa _doce_ , _atenciosa_. Suspeitava que estaria para surgir alguém que não gostaria de sua pessoa.

Quanto mais tempo passávamos juntos, mais eu me encantava. O gostar foi crescendo, crescendo, _crescendo_ e, de repente, era amor.

Eu nunca havia sentido nada desse modo: era um sentimento quente, gostoso, que dominava todo o meu peito. Enchia minha respiração. Fazia todo o meu corpo _ferver._

Amava estar perto dele, ouvi-lo falar. Amava como seus olhos brilhavam — o azul celeste, que me lembrava o céu límpido. O perfume dos seus cabelos quando estávamos sentados muito próximos era _inebriante_ , um cheiro doce como flores. Sua textura parecia muito macia, sedosa.

Suas mãos pareciam delicadas como suas palavras — apesar dos dedos grossos e calejados de tanto portar a espada. Seu sorriso era brilhoso como às estrelas — ele poderia ser meu céu todo, dia e noite.

Eu ansiava, _delirava_ com o momento em que eu poderia tocá-lo — tocar sua boca com a minha, encostar meus dedos por sua pele, roçar meu corpo no seu. O momento em que eu poderia abraçá-lo, confortá-lo junto ao meu peito, deitar meu queixo por seus cabelos, sentir sua presença junto a minha.

Devo ter passado tanto e tanto tempo em um sonho que não percebi como os anos foram se arrastando — como eu guardei esse sentimento, incapaz de confessá-lo.

No começo, era a desculpa dos nossos problemas — Cazeaje, Heitaros, Decane, o mundo de ponta cabeça. Seria impossível para nós mantermos um amor em meio ao caos. Tudo isso foi passando, a duras penas. E enfim, findou-se.

Foi quando ele comentou comigo, sorrindo da maneira que eu tanto amava, que tinha uma pessoa de quem gostava — e eu via no brilho do seu olhar como ela era especial. Como sua admiração, seu carinho, parecia se completar quando falava dela, a elogiava, se preocupava.

Pouco tempo depois, eles se juntaram — era meio óbvio, alguns diziam. A líder dos cavaleiros vermelhos e o capitão do exército de Canaban, como um casal desses poderia dar errado?

Concordava com tudo o que diziam — no fundo, eu só era remorsos. Era como se o peito fizesse um nó, como se me cortassem o ar dos pulmões, a pele formigava de maneira estranha, o estômago embrulhava. Rangia os dentes para não ferir os lábios, frustrado.

Mas nunca, _nunca_ eu diria algo. Não mais. Eu o amava — e respeitava ela que me era uma amiga querida, uma líder louvável, uma inspiração.

_Como eu poderia dizer algo?_

O restante dos anos foram nos afastando, após o casamento deles. Não sabia dizer quem estaria melhor, ele ou ela — não, certamente seria ele. Porque _ele_ era o meu amor, e isso eu já havia entendido.

Nunca poderia deixar de amá-lo.

Talvez por esse motivo não mantemos mais contato algum. Eu ainda vivia aos arredores de Canaban — não havia outro lugar em Ernas pra mim, eu supunha. Não era próximo de ninguém de fato, além deles. Vez ou outra, eu ainda aparecia pela cidade, vagava à esmo, observando as vitrinas das lojas, as pessoas passarem pelas ruas movimentadas.

Fiquei sabendo, por comentários, que há anos se afastaram da cavalaria. Provavelmente pelos motivos matrimoniais — não queria saber mais detalhes de todo modo. Pensava, dia e noite, em me afastar ainda mais, contudo, parecia ser impossível ir mais longe.

_Meu amor não deixava de maneira alguma._

Doía-me, todos os dias, como um ferimento aberto. _Latejava_. Não conseguia fechá-lo por mais que eu quisesse, era uma sensação estranha.

Comecei a pegar alguns _bicos_ junto dos cavaleiros. Eles precisavam de alguém forte, hábil — e dilacerar monstros, de alguma forma, tranquilizava-me. Era uma fuga um pouco exótica, talvez me remetia aos tempos em que estávamos juntos, por isso, consolava.

Sem juras ou honras, eu não estava necessariamente preso a ninguém.

Então, _aquele dia_ aconteceu.

Era uma noite qualquer, uma das tantas que eu costumava passar sozinho, enfiado em alguma taverna nas partes mais obscuras de Canaban — sempre existiria um lugar isolado onde eu pudesse me esconder.

As pessoas que frequentavam ali eram no mínimo _suspeitas_ , mas eu não me importava. A cavalaria também não parecia ligar, contanto que nenhum deles fizesse alarde. No fim, eram somente alguns gatos pingados, pessoas que, como eu, buscavam refúgio em bebida e no tilintar dos copos de vidro que o taverneiro batia sem cuidado enquanto os guardava.

Reparava no vai e vem das pessoas, a maioria bêbados, escorando-se pelas mesas e paredes. Queria rir, no entanto, fazia muito tempo que algo realmente me despertava esse sentimento.

Foi durante os meus devaneios que percebi a porta se abrir e _ela_ entrar. No mesmo instante, voltei o copo que segurava à mesa, sentindo a garganta secar _lentamente_.

Tinha um corpo voluptuoso: cintura definida, coxas _grossas_ , um quadril _avantajado_. Talvez tudo isso se ressaltasse por conta da saia curta e da liga que ela usava presa à meia sete-oitavos. Mas esse era o menor dos detalhes.

O maior dos detalhes estava certamente nos longos, vistosos e sedosos cabelos azuis — madeixas que eram idênticas as dele, inegavelmente. Quando ela se virou e eu pude perceber melhor o seu semblante, era _inegável_ a semelhança nos traços — mas o principal, os olhos azuis como o céu, pareciam ter destruído todo o chão que eu pisava naquele instante.

E aquelas íris estavam fitando diretamente _as minhas._ Ela começou a se aproximar da minha mesa, as botas pesadas, a espada e o enorme escudo balançando e produzindo um tilintar alto enquanto ela passava.

Parou um pouco à frente da minha mesa, na cadeira à minha frente, ela parecia _aflita_ , um pouco desconfiada até.

Talvez fosse o meu olhar que simplesmente _não conseguia desgrudar de sua figura._

— Por um acaso... — Ela começou, hesitante, a mão apertando o cabo da espada em seu coldre. — Você é o _assassino de prata?_

— Ahn– — Pigarreei, sentindo a garganta raspar pela secura de mais cedo. — Hm, sim. Por quê pergunta?

— Certo, então é com você mesmo que preciso conversar. — Ela me ofereceu um sorriso que era, no mínimo, _assombroso_ de tão semelhante que era com _ele._ — Se me permite tomar um pouco do seu tempo...

— À–à vontade. Quero dizer, _uh._ — Bati a mão na testa, percebendo-a puxar a cadeira e sentar-se, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, o queixo em seus dígitos. — Você...?

— Me chamo Luna. Luna Erudon. — Meus ossos deveriam ter _gelado_ , o coração falhado uma batida ao ouvir o sobrenome que escorregou por seus lábios carnudos. — Eu faço parte da cavalaria de Canaban, na verdade, sou encarregada da divisão especial, junto com a inteligência da família Erudon. E estamos precisando de reforços para uma missão na fronteira... Algumas pessoas me indicaram você.

— Ah... sei... — Respirei de maneira sôfrega, tentando tomar a minha bebida, ainda que o copo estivesse meio bambo nos dedos. — Por que justamente eu? Tem outras mãos que você pode usar para isso.

— A cavalaria confia em você bastante, sabia? — Ela sorriu mais aberto e, mesmo que ela _nunca_ tivesse me dito seu sobrenome, era _impossível_ não a comparar com Ronan. O jeito era _o mesmo,_ até a maneira do olhar brilhar _._ — E antes alguém confiável, do que um qualquer.

— Eu... não tenho certeza. Talvez fosse melhor outra pessoa. — Tentei desviar o olhar, definitivamente _atormentado_ com tudo aquilo. Era coincidência demais para ser _real._ — Além do mais, eu não sou tão jovem mais. Não sei como estão minhas habilidades, mesmo que eu já tenha feito uma ou outra coisa para a cavalaria.

— Heh. — Ela pareceu _decepcionada_. Ousei espiar e seu semblante estava um misto de surpresa com tristeza, talvez. Era difícil precisar, mas era algo que particularmente me incomodava. — Poxa... bom, eu não sou uma pessoa de insistir, não com essas coisas. É uma pena realmente. — Ela se levantou, encostando a cadeira.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse se afastar da mesa, eu agarrei seu pulso — algo em mim _chamava_ por aquilo. Ela se virou, fitando-me curiosa. Respirei fundo, ponderando o que perguntaria a seguir.

— Pois não? — questionou-me quando eu me enrolei demais.

— Foi... ele quem te mandou, não foi? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiava. — ... Ronan.

— Ah! — Ela riu, desvencilhando-se da minha mão para cobrir os lábios e não fazer alarde. — Ops, acho que deixei muito explícito? Sim, foi ele quem me falou de você. Disse que era alguém confiável, por isso queria que fosse comigo. — Desviei outra vez o olhar de sua figura, mordendo o lábio, _inseguro._ — Por um acaso... te incomoda saber disso?

— Não — respondi, seco. — Nesse caso... eu aceito sua proposta. — Ela suspirou, decepcionada. — O quê?

— É um pouco chato saber que você vai fazer isso por influência do meu pai. — Por alguma razão, minha garganta deu um nó naquele instante. — Mas tudo bem. Quem sabe as coisas mudam mais adiante, não é? Se puder me encontrar amanhã em... um horário mais apropriado, eu passarei os detalhes para você.

— Tudo... bem. — Relutei em concordar. Ela voltou a me sorrir, amena, o olhar _compreensivo_ de uma forma estranha.

— Se me der licença... — ameaçou a se retirar, porém, eu levantei-me no mesmo instante, parando exatamente ao seu lado. — Huh?

— Eu acompanho você. É melhor — disse, estreitando a vista para um grupo de bêbados ao balcão que não parava de observar a situação. Crispei os lábios, desgostoso. — Saco isso.

— Eu sei me defender, sabia? — Luna retrucou enquanto caminhávamos para a porta. Minha conta já estava paga de todo modo. — Não sou uma dama indefesa, não precisa agir como o meu pai.

— Imagino que sim, mas prefiro não arriscar — murmurei a contragosto. Luna suspirou ao meu lado, desistente.

Acompanhei-a mais um pouco depois de sairmos da taverna, praticamente escoltando-a até uma das ruas principais, ainda que fosse tarde da noite, era melhor do que o beco que eu estava enfiado há pouco.

— Obrigada. — Ela voltou a me sorrir e meu peito apertou, uma sensação enorme de desamparo. — A propósito, seu nome é...?

— Lass — murmurei, assistindo como o brilho no seu olhar parecia refletir a luz da lua. — Nos veremos amanhã, eu suponho.

— Sim. Será uma honra poder lutar ao seu lado, Lass. — Ela deu-me as costas, os cabelos azuis movendo-se junto ao seu corpo, quase formando um arco, _belos_ _e encantadores como os de Ronan._

Ainda perdi um longo e tortuoso tempo observando-a desaparecer da minha vista — e, a cada vez que ela ficava mais longe, mais o meu peito se apertava, torcia, _remoía-se._

— ... _Por quê?_ — Praticamente urrei, enfiando os dedos nas palmas das mãos.

Por que _agora?_ Por que _dessa forma?_ Por que _a filha dele?_

— Eu preciso de ainda mais álcool — reclamei à esmo, decidido a voltar à taverna e comprar umas duas garrafas para levar para casa. Eu só não poderia encontrá-la amanhã embriagado.

Mas certamente iria com uma enxaqueca _terrível_ que me deixaria com um mal humor insuportável.

* * *

Antes eu não tivesse aceitado aquela proposta. Talvez fosse muito melhor para a minha sanidade mental — mas era impossível recuar uma vez que minha palavra estava dada.

E vê-la no campo de batalha criava em mim uma sensação muito conflitante de _admiração_ , _encanto_ e _desespero._

A forma de lutar, de mover-se, até o péssimo hábito de entrar à frente dos outros para protegê-los — tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ me gritava _Ronan._

Mas não era ele. Era ela, _filha_ dele.

Cagada e cuspida igual.

— Você é admirável, sabia? — Ela comentou, uma vez que estávamos de volta à Canaban, após a nossa missão na fronteira com o mar de Patusei, no caminho submarino que dava entrada à Ellia. — Não é à toa que os cavaleiros confiam cegamente nas suas habilidades.

— ... Espera que eu fique grato pelos cumprimentos? — Ergui a sobrancelha, desgostoso. Luna arregalou os olhos, chocada. — Dilacerar monstros não deveria ser considerado _admirável._ É só um serviço sujo como qualquer outro.

— Heh. — Sua risada era de escárnio. — Se eles provarem que estão do lado errado, qual o mal?

— Você _não sabe_ o que define bem e mal. — Pontuei. Ela me fitou por um longo momento, o azul celeste de suas íris parecendo desnudar minha alma. Virei o rosto, incapaz de sustentar seu olhar. — Tanto faz, também. Não vou podar suas crenças.

— Você certamente é engraçado, para não dizer excêntrico! — Ela gargalhou, o som da sua risada contagiante, remetendo-me ao seu pai. — Dou pontos a você pela visão firme.

— Se eu puder trocar esses pontos por bebida, ficarei grato — ironizei. Ela trombou o braço com o meu, uma resposta descontraída à minha. Fitei-a de olhos cerrados, desgostoso. — O quê?

— Já que você gosta de beber, o que acha de uma rodada agora que terminamos a missão? Aproveitar o clima~ — Ela sugeriu, um sorriso malicioso, astuto, cruzando sua face, um brilho provocativo no olhar. Senti minhas próprias pupilas dilatarem, a garganta secar. Pigarreei, tentando manter a compostura. — Ora, pela sua expressão, sinto ser um sim?

— _Talvez._ — Torci o nariz e ela riu ainda mais aberto, afastando-se de mim, parando um pouco mais à frente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando-os atrás da orelha, fitando-me por cima dos ombros.

Inspirei fundo. _Doía muito olhar ela dessa forma._

— Como você não parece de tão bom humor, ficamos combinados para outro momento. — Ela me sorriu amena. — Até breve, Lass. — Acenou-me, tomando o caminho para o castelo da Rainha.

Apertei os dedos nas luvas grossas, fitando o cascalho no chão.

Eu não deveria me aproximar dela, não mais que o necessário. Aquela foi uma missão — _um favor._ Eu não deveria exceder além dos limites, aquilo só iria _me machucar_ , acima de qualquer coisa.

Ainda assim, algo dentro do meu peito, um estranho sentimento, distorcido, parecia falar mais alto — um ímã sendo puxado para o seu oposto.

Voltamos a nos encontrar dias depois para aquela rodada de bebidas que Luna havia proposto — no início da noite em uma taverna movimentada. Surpreendentemente, ela era muito tolerante ao álcool, Ronan não parecia ser muito. Mas não poderia afirmar, pois nunca o vira beber.

Suas risadas, seu jeito despojado, seus assuntos espontâneos — tudo parecia ser magnético e encantador. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da minha pessoa, dos meus próprios — e confesso, poderia perder a noite inteira só fitando-a fundo, perdido no brilho das suas íris, _delirando_ com as lembranças que sua cor me trazia.

Não reparei quando comecei a simplesmente seguir com seu assunto — talvez fosse nosso quarto ou quinto copo de bebida àquela altura. Não era muito, eu costumava beber mais sozinho, contudo Luna mesmo resolveu que era hora de parar.

Saímos da taverna relativamente tarde e, só de cortesia, resolvi acompanhá-la por uma parte do caminho, ainda que a minha casa ficasse nos extremos da cidade. Em nenhum instante Luna parou de falar, nitidamente alegre pelo álcool — eu não estava diferente, confesso, por conseguir acompanhar o seu ritmo.

Ela apressou um pouco o passo quando entramos em uma ruela paralela à principal, parando à minha frente, um sorriso felino desenhado nos lábios avermelhados, um brilho insistente no fundo do azul de seus olhos.

— Você é extremamente charmoso. Já te disseram isso? — provocou. Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — Hah! Nem assim altera a expressão! Qual é, Lass?

— Você está sóbria? — Torci o nariz para a sua gargalhada.

— Tanto quanto você. — Ela piscou. — Você pode achar que eu sou tonta, mas eu já percebi como você me olha desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos. — Ela aproximou-se, espalmando a mão pelo meu peito, arrastando os dedos finos pela minha blusa, acariciando meu ombro. — Ouso dizer que você tem um pensamento parecido com o meu.

— Eu... — Luna se aproximou mais um pouco, sentia a ponta dos meus dedos _formigar_ , ansioso, _sedento_ por tocá-la, delicado como ela fazia comigo. — Eu...

Sua mão escorregou pelo meu ombro, subindo por meu pescoço, até se acomodar em minha bochecha, seu dedão acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza. Fechei os olhos um momento, _sentindo_ o toque, inspirando fundo.

— Você é realmente _charmoso_ , Lass. — Ela comentou em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro. Abri os olhos outra vez, perdendo-me dentro dos seus.

Tenso, levei minha mão à sua cintura, deixando que meus dedos passassem por ela devagar, ainda que as luvas me impedissem de ter uma plena sensação do tecido da sua roupa, da volta exata que ela fazia. Luna foi se perdendo mais em mim, o corpo praticamente colando-se com o meu, guiada pelo meu próprio toque que a queria _mais perto_.

Encostei minha testa com a sua — ela era baixa. Acentuadamente mais baixa que eu. Mordi o lábio, ansioso, seu sorriso era _convidativo_ , era uma lembrança boa, um sentimento gostoso.

Quando eu percebi, já estava com a boca colada na sua, os lábios ainda meio secos pelo nervosismo. Conseguia sentir a maneira como ela sorria, como sua língua desenhava meus lábios, como seus dentes, arteiros, queriam mordiscá-los. Cedi à sua vontade, _à minha vontade, ânsia_ , correspondendo ao toque.

Meio abrupto, levei minha mão ao seu queixo, acariciando-o, um gesto silencioso para que ela abrisse mais a boca. Não perdi tempo de enfiar minha língua nela assim que tive espaço, explorando cada pequeno pedaço, sentindo como ela mesma enroscava a língua com a minha, seus braços passando pelo meu pescoço, os dedos _longos_ enroscando-se em meus cabelos, bagunçando os fios da minha nuca.

Apertei-a mais contra mim, querendo sentir mais do calor do seu corpo contra o meu, mais do seu cheiro inebriando o meu nariz, queria sentir _a sua pele_ — sedosa como a dele parecia ser, queria sentir o seu _gosto_ — o gosto de cada parte do seu corpo — como o dele deveria ser. Queria me perder mais naquele aroma doce dos seus fios — aroma esse que era idêntico, idêntico ao dele...

Rompi nosso contato, afastando-me um passo dela, rude. Luna somente riu, esfregando a mão no pescoço, as bochechas vermelhinhas, a respiração um pouco descompassada.

— Um pouco demais pra duas pessoas meio alegres? — Não sabia dizer se ela estava sem graça ou desconfortável. Um pouco dos dois, talvez. Também não sei exatamente qual expressão eu fazia naquele momento. — Você parece que viu um fantasma, Lass.

— Mais ou menos — murmurei. Ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão, não parecendo se importar tanto. Suspirei.

O caminho até a rua principal foi silencioso, ainda que Luna fizesse questão de andar ao meu lado, seu braço vez ou outra resvalando no meu. Sentia um arrepio correr por toda a minha pele, fitando-a de soslaio, percebendo que ela fazia o mesmo, rindo baixinho.

Antes de seguir seu rumo, ela ainda roubou um selinho da minha boca, se distanciando antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em corresponder. Acenou-me, gentil. Relutante, retribui o gesto, apertando firmemente os dedos nas palmas das mãos enquanto a observava ir embora.

— Eu... — Levei a mão até a garganta, um _bolo_ no fundo dela. — Eu acho que preciso vomitar. — Atestei, sentindo que o álcool não havia me feito bem no fim das contas.

* * *

Nossos encontros não deveriam ser frequentes — mas eu _queria_ vê-la. Eu _queria_ tocá-la. Eu estava começando a ansiar por isso cada vez mais.

Luna era receptiva, afável, _adorável._ Seus sorrisos eram calorosos — como os dele eram para mim. Seus toques eram gentis, ainda que, por diversas vezes provocativos — toques que eu queria ter partilhado muito, _muito_ antes.

Por mais de uma vez, me peguei perdido em seus cabelos, fazendo-a rir, descrente da minha atitude. O seu cheiro era inebriante, quase intoxicante, queria _sufocar_ neles.

Esperava que assim o sentimento dentro do meu coração desaparecesse de uma vez por todas. Mas ele parecia aumentar mais e mais a cada toque que eu trocava com ela.

E quanto mais nos tocávamos, mais _queríamos_ nos tocar, nos perder, nos _extasiar_ um no outro.

Isso ficou muito nítido quando eu estava praticamente me esfregando contra ela, prensando seu corpo contra a parede daquela ruela em que havíamos nos embicado — para fugir dos olhos curiosos do fim da tarde ou de algum cavaleiro que por ventura passasse ali.

Deslizei meus lábios por seu pescoço, _sedento_ , resvalando os dentes por sua pele. Luna inspirou fundo, os dedos perdidos nos fios do meu cabelo, desarrumando-os sem nenhuma piedade, suas pernas se abrindo mais para que eu pudesse me encaixar entre elas.

O som que seu escudo fez quando um de seus pés o cutucou foi quase um estalo para nós dois, os músculos se enrijecendo, o medo _real_ de que alguém prestasse atenção por conta daquele alarde.

— _Ops!_ — Ela exclamou, sem graça. — Eu preciso ter mais cuidado com isso, faz um barulhão. — Baforei, afastando-me do seu corpo, ajeitando os cabelos enquanto acalmava as batidas do meu coração. — Hm, poderíamos aproveitar o momento e ir para um lugar _realmente_ privado, não acha?

— Você é estupidamente _incisiva_. — Pontuei, franzindo o cenho. Ela gargalhou, ajeitando os longos cabelos azuis, fazendo minhas pupilas dilatarem mais pelo movimento que eles fizeram.

— Herança da mãe, eu suponho. — Ela piscou, arteira. Enfiei a face na mão, incrédulo. — Mas eu estou falando _muito_ sério quando sugiro isso.

— Como se você parecesse brincar com alguma coisa. — Passei a mão pelos lábios, ponderando. Havia alguns lugares próximos que poderiam suprir a nossa necessidade, no entanto, era capaz que _alguém_ a reconhecesse, o que eu supunha não ser a sua intenção. — Você aguenta _quanto_ até chegar na minha casa?

O brilho no fundo do olhar de Luna foi tão _intenso_ , _lascivo_ que eu senti o calor se arrastar pelo meu corpo todo, fazendo-me baforar outra vez, seu sorriso, resposta à minha reação, só intensificou ainda mais a situação.

— Acho que teve sua resposta — provocou.

Saímos da ruela um de cada vez, tentando não levantar suspeitas, ela andava ao meu lado, entretanto, não perdia a _oportunidade_ de me provocar — uma mão boba aqui e ali, um olhar mais insinuativo, uma risada, a forma de mexer nos cabelos, qualquer coisa era um estalo.

Eu sentia o meio das minhas pernas _doerem_ de ansiedade, os dedos formigando sem parar, o rosto arder pelo rubor que não saía dele. E, pela forma que eu observava Luna, poderia dizer que ela _não estava diferente._

Deveria ver o desejo no fundo dos meus olhos e refleti-lo nos seus.

Quando começamos a nos aproximar mais da minha casa, já muito longe das ruas movimentadas de Canaban, não perdi _tempo_ de tocá-la mais. Fomos parando praticamente a cada esquina só para suprir a necessidade de esfregar os corpos, de escorregar as mãos, de morder, chupar os lábios.

O som que seu escudo fez quando colidiu com a porta da minha casa foi alto e agudo, mas não o suficiente para me fazer parar — nem a ela que estava, _insistentemente_ , esfregando a cintura na minha, praticamente se pendurando em meu corpo.

— Me deixa... — Separei os lábios dos seus. Luna não perdeu tempo em mordiscar meu maxilar, descer a língua pelo meu pescoço, se deleitar no meu pomo de adão. — Ao menos destrancar a porta. — Ela riu, descrente.

Eu praticamente chutei a porta para ela abrir e, ao entrar, Luna a chutou para fechar, gostava que estávamos em uma sincronia _intensa_ de desejo. O quarto não era longe, porém, fizemos o caminho mais longo até ele, o som das espadas, do escudo dela, enchendo todo o lugar enquanto os jogávamos à esmo.

Meu casaco, luvas, botas, tudo foi ficando pelo caminho — percebia que ela tropeçava ao arrancar as joelheiras, a pouca articulação da armadura não lhe fazendo favor algum. Ajudei-a com as luvas e as ombreiras e, sem mais paciência, a ergui nos braços para tentar chegar _um pouco_ mais rápido no bendito quarto.

— Tratamento _exclusivo!_ — Ela riu enquanto mordiscava a minha bochecha, esfregava a língua por minha pele, bagunçava meus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. Baforei, engolindo a saliva, _ansioso._

— É... quase isso. — Senti-a mordiscar a ponta da minha orelha, descer a língua por ali, fazendo-me arrepiar. — Ow! — Ela riu baixinho, o som da sua voz ao pé do meu ouvido uma melodia tentadora.

— Lugar sensível? — murmurou, fazendo-me inspirar fundo. Outra risadinha, deliciada com cada nova descoberta. — Excelente saber disso.

Não perdi tempo em colocá-la na cama assim que entramos no quarto, largando a porta aberta mesmo — no máximo, iria ecoar mais som pro resto da casa, não que alguém se importaria. Seus cabelos se espalharam por toda a minha colcha, fazendo minha garganta _secar_ com a visão que me davam.

_Intensos, maravilhosos azuis._

Afundei outra vez a boca na sua, grudando meu corpo no seu, sentindo como ela passava as pernas pela minha cintura, querendo me prender naquela posição. Comecei a me esfregar mais contra ela, deixando-a plenamente _ciente_ do quão _duro_ , _sedento, necessitado_ eu estava. Luna foi enroscando os dedos por meus fios, puxando-os não muito delicada, intensificando o arrepio da minha nuca.

— Eu... — Ela começou quando rompemos o contato das bocas, puxando o ar com _força_ para conseguir falar. — Preciso te dizer isso, porque eu acho justo... — Parei um momento, desentendido, erguendo uma sobrancelha em suspeita. — Mas eu _ainda_ não fiz sexo.

— Você _o quê?_ — inquiri, arregalando os olhos, sentindo o ar faltar dentro dos pulmões. Luna estava nitidamente _espantada_ pela minha reação. Crispei os lábios, afastando-me do seu corpo. — ... Não é piada?

— O quê? — Sentei-me ao seu lado, afundando o rosto em ambas as mãos, sentindo um balde de água fria cair na minha cabeça. — Sério que você acha isso um _problema?_ — Passei uma das mãos pelos lábios, a outra pelos cabelos, apertando meus dedos entre os fios brancos.

— Você nunca fez _nada?_ — Encarei-a fundo. Luna ajeitou-se melhor, sentada ao meu lado também, passando a mão pela bochecha, um leve rubor tingindo seu rosto.

— Isso é meio indelicado de perguntar, sabia? — Cerrei os olhos, irritado. Eu não estava curiando porque eu _queria_. — Não, nada. Eu troquei vários amassos com pessoas diferentes, mas nunca chegou a rolar nada _a mais_. Talvez uma ou outra mão boba aqui e ali... — Apertei os dedos sobre os olhos, suspirando, pensativo. — Essa reação é nova... Por quê?

— Tem... _muitos porquês._ — Baforei, cansado.

Alguma coisa estava se remoendo dentro de mim ao saber aquilo. Era um sentimento _conflitante_ — eu desejava-a. Ela me desejava. Era nítido. Mas algo ainda não assentava direito.

Fitei-a de soslaio, percebendo-a com um bico nos lábios, os punhos cerrados. Suspirei, ainda esfregando os lábios, o rosto. Ficar me remoendo não adiantaria nada — nós já estávamos aqui de todo modo.

E aquilo _não iria_ parar de nos atiçar. Essa necessidade.

— Eu vou mudar minha abordagem. — Luna ergueu uma sobrancelha quando levantei-me, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sua pele era macia, _macia_.

— O quê? Você planejava me foder loucamente e agora não mais? — Ela ironizou, provocando. Abaixei-me à sua frente, levando minha outra mão ao seu rosto, acariciando ambas as suas bochechas com os dedões. Luna franziu o cenho. — Lass?

— Não. Isso eu ainda quero fazer. Mas eu vou diminuir o passo, só isso. — Beijei seus lábios, sentindo como ela inspirou _fundo_ por ter minha boca na sua de novo.

— Devagar para aproveitar mais e melhor? — murmurou, seu hálito quente acariciando meus lábios, _atiçando_ meus sentidos. Fiz um som grave com o fundo da garganta, o que a fez rir. — Acho que isso foi um sim.

Fui escorregando minhas mãos para o seu pescoço e, de lá, para os seus cabelos — os sedosos longos fios azuis. Enrosquei meus dedos por eles sem qualquer pudor, deleitando-me com a sensação das madeixas contra a minha pele. Luna miou quando eu as puxei, respirando mais intensamente.

Soltei-me de seus cabelos, voltando a beijar sua boca enquanto buscava o zíper do seu vestido com o tato. Ela prontamente respondeu ao meu toque, mordiscando meus lábios, pedindo com a língua para entrar em minha boca, deixei, deliciando-me com o contato, sentindo, _entendendo_ a sua necessidade.

Desci o zíper até onde ele permitia, percebendo de relance como suas mangas relaxaram, praticamente escorregando por seus ombros. Notei, ainda, como ela sorrateiramente levava as mãos até as ligas, tirando-as das meias sete-oitavos, baforei uma risada, fazendo-a rir também.

— Fui pega no pulo. — Ela comentou enquanto eu me afastava e, lentamente, começava a puxar seu vestido para cima a partir da barra. Assisti como seu corpo acompanhava o passar da peça, ela erguendo os braços para que eu pudesse tirá-lo por completo, um _deleite_ aos olhos. — Ligeiro.

— Não é o primeiro vestido que eu tiro, posso dizer — comentei, abrindo a minha blusa e me livrando dela. Percebia como o olhar de Luna era _sedento_ no meu peito. — O quê? — Ela mordeu o lábio, indiscreta. — Gostou do que viu, aposto.

— _Com certeza._

Voltei a me aproximar dela, beijá-la, perder meus dedos pela sua pele — e, como eu imaginava, tudo _macio_. O seu cheiro estava praticamente grudado ao meu corpo, o perfume dos seus cabelos me desnorteando — mas poder senti-la contra o meu peito quando encostei mais ainda contra o seu corpo, ah, essa sensação foi impagável.

Tateando, encontrei e comecei a subir seu _top_ , separando-me o mínimo o possível somente para retirá-lo. Ela inspirou fundo, o vermelho nas suas bochechas se intensificando quando eu comecei a encarar os seus seios.

Não estava surpreso ao descobrir que eles eram pequenos — ela não demonstrava muito pelas roupas, mesmo. Seus mamilos, no entanto, eram extremamente agradáveis de se ver: redondinhos, meio escuros. Ela se remexeu e eu fitei-a nos olhos.

— Eh, nada muito agradável de ver aí, eu suponho. — Levei a boca para mordiscar sua bochecha, descendo a língua por sua pele, seu pescoço. — Hmmm.

— Não me importo com isso — murmurei, beijando o meio do seu peito. — Vai se surpreender com quantas coisas eu _não_ me importo.

Luna trouxe as mãos até os meus ombros, descendo os dedos pelas minhas costas, as unhas arranhando minha pele quando eu comecei a subir meus lábios por seus seios — arrastava a língua, sentindo o gosto, a sensação que sua pele me provocava, seus suspiros atiçando minha audição.

Quando eu finalmente fechei minha boca em um dos seus mamilos, ela _gemeu_ — era um som agudo, acentuado, _devasso._ Passei a língua por sua auréola, percebendo como ela remexia os quadris, tentando esfregá-los contra mim, principalmente quando usei minha mão para apertar seu outro mamilo de levinho.

— _Ah..._ — Percebi-a puxar o ar, inflando o peito todo, uma sensação gostosa de sentir naquela distância. Luna baforou no instante em que eu afastei minha boca de seu corpo, descendo com as mãos por sua barriga. — Hmm... — Ela mordeu os lábios, apertando os olhos.

— Sentindo-se insegura? — perguntei, indo com a boca à sua orelha, mordiscando a pontinha.

— É... um misto de tudo. — Comecei a tamborilar os dedos na barra da sua calcinha, puxando um pouco o elástico, enfiando o nariz por seus cabelos. — ... Não me atiça muito, _por favor._

— Oh? — Devagar, comecei a entrar com os dedos na sua peça íntima, escorregando-os por sua intimidade. Inspirei _fundo_ , mordendo o lábio enquanto murmurava: — Já está molhada _assim?_

Luna _gemeu_ audivelmente, passando os braços pelos meus ombros, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Continuei descendo os dedos por sua intimidade, esfregando-os por dentro dos seus grandes lábios, contornando sua vulva com cuidado, sentia a forma como seu quadril subiu um pouco, depois desceu mais de encontro à minha mão.

Devagar, espalmei a mão, deixando que ela passasse por todos os seus grandes lábios, sentindo como ela abria mais as pernas para mim, cedendo um espaço que não era necessário. Voltei com os dedos, subindo-os lentamente, acariciando cada pedaço por onde passava, buscando seu clítoris.

Achá-lo me rendeu um gemido alto e fino. Baforei uma risada, satisfeito.

Percebia como ela raspava as unhas sem dó pelas minhas costas enquanto eu a masturbava. Aproveitei o momento para me perder ainda mais em seus cabelos, esfregar o nariz por eles, enquanto ela se derretia _vagarosamente_ nas minhas mãos.

— _Lass_... — Luna miou quando eu afastei minha mão da sua intimidade, tirando-a de dentro da sua peça íntima. Afastei-me um pouco do seu corpo, começando a puxar a peça para baixo, até tirá-la totalmente, descartando-a fora da cama. — Hmm... não acha que você ainda está _muito vestido?_ — Luna provocou, subindo o pé pela minha coxa, os dedos tamborilando pela minha ereção, pressionando-a ainda dentro da calça. — O que acha de ficar só de cueca, pelo menos?

— Heh — ri baixo, apoiando a mão em seus joelhos, aproveitando para afastar seu pé do meu corpo. Encarei-a com os olhos cerrados, sussurrando: — E se eu te disser que não estou usando uma, por isso ainda não tirei? — Assisti como suas íris dilataram ainda mais, o vermelho cobriu mais forte suas bochechas, um som agudo e fino deixando seus lábios pela perspectiva.

— Mais um excelente motivo, então. — Ela ressaltou, a empolgação pingando por sua voz. Fui abaixando-me à beira da cama, trazendo seu quadril um pouco mais perto do meu rosto, acomodando suas pernas em meus ombros. — Lass?

— Ainda não. — Pontuei, percebendo como ela levava a mão aos lábios, sentindo meu hálito mais perto da sua intimidade. Pela maneira como suas íris dilatavam e retraíam, eu conseguia medir o tamanho da sua _ansiedade_.

Lento, fui aproximando a boca, encostando a língua em sua intimidade, assistindo como sua pele se _arrepiava_ pelo contato, a maneira como ela remexia as pernas nos meus ombros. Fiz um movimento de baixo para cima, lambendo toda a sua vulva, enchendo meus ouvidos com o gemido que Luna soltou, ainda que abafado por sua mão.

Diverti-me com suas reações conforme eu esfregava minha língua nos seus grandes lábios, depois forçava um pouco para os pequenos lábios, subindo ao seu clítoris por fim. Ela alternava entre apertos nos lençóis, as pernas trançando pelo meu pescoço, a outra mão abandonando sua boca para se enroscar nos fios do meu cabelo, empurrando mais minha cabeça em sua direção, querendo _mais contato_ da minha boca com a sua pele.

Conforme dediquei mais atenção contínua ao seu clítoris, aproveitei para subir uma das minhas mãos, começar a esfregar meus dedos por sua entrada. Senti um _estalo_ por parte dela, afastando-os dali um momento, parando um pouco de tocá-la, esperando Luna recobrar a compostura — ela puxava o ar com _força_ , remexendo fervorosamente as pernas em meus ombros.

Distanciei ainda mais meu rosto, acariciando com o dedo médio seus pequenos lábios, forçando somente um pouco a sua entrada, assistindo seus movimentos: a pele se arrepiava e ela se remexia. Empurrei mais um pouco, entrando somente com a ponta do dedo, suas unhas arranhando meu couro. Voltei o dedo um instante, reaproximando a boca, chupando seu clítoris com delicadeza.

Ela miou outra vez, satisfeita. Voltei a tocá-la com a língua, assistindo como ela se desfazia outra vez e, aproveitando que havia relaxado, voltei a empurrar meu dedo em sua entrada — dessa vez, ele foi escorregando devagar, sem protestos.

_E ela estava muito molhada e quente por dentro._

Suspirei, o hálito quente tão próximo de sua intimidade fazendo-a se remexer e gemer ainda mais — ela estava muito sensível, com a mão livre, passei os dedos por sua coxa, tirando essa perna do meu ombro para abrir mais espaço. Comecei a penetrar nela um segundo dedo, devagar, observando sua aceitação, seus sons eram uma boa prova de que estávamos no caminho certo.

— Lass... — Seu gemido foi _lânguido_ e _necessitado_ conforme eu subi os lábios da sua intimidade para a sua pelve, esfregando a língua pela pele do seu ventre, os dedos fazendo um movimento lento de vai e vem. Experimentei colocar mais um dedo, porém a recepção dela não foi muito boa. — _Iip!_

— Demais? — questionei, os lábios quase no seu umbigo agora. Luna anuiu e, sem retrucar, eu afastei o terceiro dedo, mantendo somente os dois que já estavam lá. — Tudo bem.

Continuei com os movimentos dos dedos, aproveitando a posição um pouco melhor para usar minha palma e tentar acariciar seu clítoris no processo — era um resvalar sutil, mas era o suficiente para fazer seus gemidos subirem uma nota, seu arrepio se intensificar, seu corpo vir mais de encontro à minha mão.

— _Lass!_ — Luna choramingou, apertando firmemente os dedos na minha carne. Parei meus movimentos, começando a tirar os dedos dela, _encharcados_ por toda a sua lubrificação. Ela me percebeu começar a afastar do seu corpo, retirar as calças que ela tanto reclamava, chutando-as para o lado. Notei como ela mordia o lábio, _sedenta._ — Você vai me deixar te chupar? — Arregalei os olhos, pego desprevenido.

— Na–Não dessa vez — pigarreei, sentindo o rosto corar. Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. — Não posso ter preferências?

— _Estranho._ — Ela baforou, assistindo-me aproximar outra vez do seu corpo. Praticamente me deitei sobre ela, esfregando minha excitação contra a sua intimidade, aproveitando-me da sua lubrificação. Ela passou os braços pelos meus ombros, as pernas pela minha cintura, praticamente me grudando contra ela. — _Lass!_ — Sua voz era _melodiosa_ enquanto gemia meu nome.

Beijei seu rosto, descendo para o queixo, em seguida o pescoço, assistindo como ela atirava a cabeça para trás para me abrir espaço, como sua intimidade estava _quente_ e _molhada_ contra a minha excitação enquanto eu me esfregava nela, sedento, _desesperado_ para entrar. Suas unhas passeavam pela minha pele sem piedade, uma leve ardência ficando no rastro que elas deixavam.

Parei um momento de me esfregar nela, concentrando-me em fechar os lábios no seu pescoço, chupá-lo com mais força. Luna gemeu mais alto, se apertando mais contra mim, aliviando seu toque quando eu larguei da sua pele, pressionando a língua no vermelho que havia deixado. Ela puxava o ar em jorros pequenos, olhando-me de soslaio, _esperançosa_.

— Você quer que eu entre agora ou quer brincar mais? — perguntei enquanto mordiscava seu queixo. Ela foi tamborilando os dedos até os meus cabelos, abaixando o rosto para que seus lábios tocassem os meus, murmurando entre eles:

— Eu quero _agora._ — Seu tom era doce e sensual.

Desvinculei-me dela, ficando de pé à beira da cama, apoiando minhas mãos em seus joelhos, separando mais suas pernas. Observei a maneira como os cabelos azuis estavam espalhados por toda a minha colcha, dominando quase toda a minha visão, como o rubor cobria seu rosto, seu pescoço e até parte do seu peito, como seus olhos estavam cerrados, um brilho _intenso_ , _devasso_ iluminando os seus azuis.

Não enrolei-me mais, posicionando-me em sua entrada e me empurrando devagar, nenhuma surpresa ao encontrar uma resistência conforme eu passava. Ela estava _muito quente_. Presenciei como Luna agarrava as cobertas, apertava os olhos, torcia os dedos dos pés. Parei um momento, deixando que ela se acostumasse, acariciando um de seus joelhos, descendo a mão para a sua coxa.

— Incomoda? — questionei. Ela respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, fitando-me.

— Um pouco. — Ela confessou, uma risada, um gemido. — Continua. — Empurrei-me mais um pouco, escorregando mais fundo lentamente. Luna respirava compassadamente, absorvendo a nova sensação. Quando minha pelve finalmente encontrou seu corpo, eu me deitei sobre ela, deslizando a língua por seu peito, seus seios. — _Lass!_ — Ela gemeu _lânguido_ , inflando o peito com gosto.

Fui atiçando seus mamilos outra vez com os lábios, experimentando me mover pouquinho, devagar. Sua aceitação foi _boa_. Afastei-me mais um pouco antes de voltar e Luna gemeu mais claro agora. Um pouco mais de distância na estocada seguida, sentindo seu corpo acompanhar meu movimento.

Subi os lábios para o seu pescoço, estabelecendo um compasso lento, ritmado, enquanto ia e voltava de dentro de seu corpo, a sensação úmida e quente me envolvendo com um carinho ímpar. Luna passou outra vez os braços por meus ombros, perdendo seus dedos pelos meus cabelos enquanto eu enfiava meu nariz em seu pescoço, embebedando-me com seu cheiro, provando do gosto da sua pele com frequência.

A determinado momento, a única coisa que eu conseguia identificar eram os sons dos gemidos dela, os meus grunhidos, o _ranger_ insistente da cama e o som molhado de como meu corpo se chocava contra o dela, _desesperado_ , _necessitado._

— _Lass, Lass!_ — Meu nome era um mantra escorregando por seus lábios, um choro prazeroso, extasiado, seus dedos insistentemente se pressionando contra a minha pele.

Ousei espiar um momento, fitar seu rosto, me embebedar com sua expressão — e a visão que eu tive criou um misto muito estranho dentro do meu peito.

_Luna me lembrava assustadoramente Ronan._

_Tudo o que eu sonhei com Ronan._

Mordi o lábio, parando meus movimentos, percebendo-a se remexer, choramingar pela falta do toque. Luna puxou os fios do meu cabelo, o azul celeste de seus olhos aparecendo, buscando os meus, indagadores.

— Eu... posso te virar? — questionei. Ela fez uma expressão desentendida.

— Não sabia que você gostava de cachorrinho. — Luna provocou, fazendo-me corar, morder o lábio. Desviei o olhar do seu, tentando amenizar o sentimento misto que estava no meu peito. — Pode, sim, antes que fique na dúvida.

Não a respondi, somente me afastei, deixando-me escorregar para fora de seu corpo. Seu protesto foi pontual, a falta do meu calor dentro do seu corpo presente na sua voz. Delicadamente, a auxiliei a virar na cama. Luna _realmente_ ficou de quatro pra mim, os joelhos apoiados na beirada da cama, jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto me olhava por cima dos ombros.

— Assim? — Atiçou e eu _baforei_ , sentindo minha pele toda se arrepiar pela visão. — Suas reações são _impagáveis._

— Fico feliz que te agrada. — Voltei a me aproximar dela, segurando em sua cintura enquanto me reposicionava e voltava a penetrá-la, devagar no começo. Percebi seu miado, quase um estalo, quando minha pelve encontrou suas nádegas. — O quê? — perguntei, passando os dedos por seus fios, enrolando-os em minha mão.

— Você... ficou maior ou foi impressão minha? — Meio ri, meio suspirei, mordendo o lábio pelo comentário.

— Impressão sua. Só fui mais fundo. — Pontuei enquanto me inclinava sobre ela, beijando suas costas, puxando um pouco seus cabelos, fazendo sua cabeça tombar mais para trás.

Voltei a investir, adorando a sensação quando minha pelve encontrava suas nádegas repetidas e repetidas vezes, o som molhado que fazia conforme eu me movimentava — os gemidos de Luna foram crescendo mais, acompanhando meu movimento, querendo se chocar contra mim com mais força, mais presença.

Afundei meu nariz em sua pele, os dedos firmes em seus cabelos, adorando a visão que tinha do seu pescoço, da sua nuca, aquele infinito azul que eram seus fios inundando todo o meu olhar. Percebia como sua intimidade me _apertava_ , estupidamente molhada, como seu corpo se arrepiava mais intensamente, como ela mal conseguia falar meu nome de tão perdida em torpor que estava.

Apertei mais minha mão nos seus cabelos e puxei-os no intuito de erguer junto seu rosto, aproximando mais ela do meu ombro. Firmei a mão em sua cintura e, lentamente, a fiz levantar junto do meu corpo, ficando de joelhos na cama, as costas rentes ao meu peito. Desenlacei os dedos dos seus fios, apoiando-os em sua garganta, forçando Luna a ficar com o rosto pra cima, lambendo sua orelha, ouvindo como o gemido escorregava por seus lábios.

Fui escorregando a mão da sua cintura para a sua coxa e, sem esperar mais, levei-a até sua intimidade, encontrando o seu clítoris e masturbando-o, sentindo como ela se jogou ainda mais para trás, como o gemido _rasgou_ sua garganta, como seu interior apertou com força a minha excitação.

— Lass, Lass, eu–! — Ela chorava, se remexendo ao meu toque. Pressionei mais um pouco seu pescoço, deixando-a com a cabeça praticamente deitada no meu ombro, sentindo como ela ficava mais e mais molhada, escorrendo por suas pernas, minha mão, minha ereção dentro dela. — _Hmm!_

Diminui a velocidade do toque dos meus dedos, afastando-os da sua intimidade, sentindo-os todos melados. Luna respirava em jorros, puxando o ar com força, a pele todinha arrepiada. Devagar, fui voltando-a para a posição de antes, permitindo que ela soltasse o peso do corpo — ela praticamente enfiou o rosto no meu colchão. Esperei um instante até que ela conseguisse se apoiar de novo nos braços.

— Oh, _wow._ — Ela comentou. Provoquei-a, remexendo meus quadris, movendo minha excitação dentro do seu corpo. — _Puta merda!_ — O gemido dela foi música para os meus ouvidos.

Voltei a deitar sobre o seu corpo, enfiar o nariz na sua nuca, enquanto investia uma vez mais contra as suas nádegas, o som molhado enchendo todo o quarto junto com os pequenos miados que ela fazia com o fundo da garganta. Passei um dos meus braços por seu peito, fazendo suas costas ficarem coladas a mim, enquanto a outra mão apertava veemente sua coxa.

Fechei os olhos um instante, indo cada vez mais rápido, inebriando-me no som da sua voz, no cheiro da sua pele, dos seus cabelos.

_E, outra vez, a imagem de Ronan voltou a minha mente._

_Era clara e nítida como o dia. Conseguia projetá-lo perfeitamente nos sons, na sensação úmida que me envolvia, nos gemidos baixinhos, no calor do corpo junto ao meu, o toque macio dos cabelos e..._

Com um estalo, lembrei que Ronan era um delírio — era Luna ali.

Mais do que rápido, antes que eu gozasse dentro dela, afastei-me de seu corpo, sujando as cobertas no processo — e, óbvio, assustando-a pela quebra repentina do contato dos corpos.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, olhando-me sobre os ombros, percebendo-me respirar em jorros.

— Eu... quase fiz _merda_ — admiti, passando a mão pelo rosto. Ela foi ajeitando-se na cama, percebendo o que eu queria dizer com aquilo.

— Que bom que você lembrou, porque eu havia esquecido. — Ela admitiu, arteira, mostrando a pontinha da língua enquanto sorria. Inspirei fundo, uma sensação _estranha_ se apossando do meu peito enquanto a encarava. — Lass? — Ela pareceu perceber algo. Fiz um muxoxo, aproximando-me outra vez, resvalando os dedos por seu rosto, delicado.

— Não foi nada. Só o susto, eu espero — comentei para desviar do assunto. Luna praticamente _ronronou_ para o meu toque, o que me deixava ainda mais incomodado. — Você está bem?

— _Nas nuvens._ — O sorriso radiante. Mordi discretamente o lábio, os dedos voltando a formigar. — Eu... posso usar seu banheiro e tomar um banho? — Ela perguntou em seguida, os azuis de suas íris preocupados.

— À vontade — murmurei, assistindo-a se afastar do meu toque, sair da cama, espreguiçar-se.

— É aquela porta, não é? — Anui, sentando-me na beirada da cama que estava _limpa_. Luna riu pelo meu desgosto. — Depois do banho eu te ajudo a trocar isso. — Piscou e, sem mais se demorar, foi ao banheiro, encostando a porta.

Foi ouvir o som da fechadura que eu enfiei o rosto nas mãos, baforando audivelmente. Apertei firmemente os dedos pelo rosto, mordendo os lábios, aquele sentimento estranho corroendo a boca do meu estômago.

_Por que o Ronan naquele momento?_

_Por quê?_

O barulho da água corrente fez-me fitar a porta fechada do banheiro. Agora, não tinha mais volta: o que estava feito, _estava feito._

Mas algo me dizia que eu havia me enfiado em um buraco muito, _muito_ fundo, além do que eu poderia ter imaginado algum dia.

* * *

Talvez fosse uma ilusão achar que ficaríamos somente por aquilo — mais da minha parte do que de Luna, acredito.

Ela era inegavelmente incisiva, até ela mesma admitia, no entanto, eu não poderia esquivar-me de culpa tampouco.

Eu a _desejava_. Não — não era _ela_ quem eu desejava. Mas ela supria a minha necessidade.

A necessidade do toque, do estar, do cheiro, do calor.

Era tão reconfortante que chegava a ser como uma _droga._ Parecia que estava me consumindo lentamente, me viciando, amortecendo os meus sentidos, amainando aquela dor que existiu por tantos anos no meu peito.

Ainda que alguma coisa estranha parecesse florescer em igual intensidade.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes nós transamos depois daquilo — mais duas, pelo menos, na semana seguida daquela primeira vez. Depois outra na semana subsequente.

Quando eu reparei, ela estava boa parte do mês na minha casa.

Ela era _insaciável._ Talvez mais do que eu — ou tanto quanto eu.

— Né– — Ela começou, puxando o ar, a respiração cortada pelos gemidos e pela forma como ela quicava, _insistentemente_ , em cima da minha excitação. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, os cabelos azuis bagunçados. Ela parou um momento, rebolando _lentamente_ no meu colo, tentando ajeitar um pouco os fios, voltando com a mão ao meu ombro. — Alguém já disse que você tem uma pegada muito boa?

— Se disseram, eu não reparei — respondi, torcendo o nariz quando ela esfregou a ponta do seu no meu. Senti como seus lábios passavam pelos meus, atiçando, pedindo por carinho.

Firmei ainda mais os dedos em sua cintura, ela passando os braços por meu pescoço, agarrando-me e, sem esperar, voltei a guiá-la nos movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo com que quicasse com força contra a minha pelve — era uma sensação _muito_ boa: a maneira como ela me apertava, como seu interior era quente, como o som do seu corpo suado colidindo com o meu enchia o quarto, meus ouvidos. Luna encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, gemendo baixinho na minha orelha pelos movimentos.

Fechei os olhos e aproveitei cada pequeno segundo daquela sensação que ia se apossando de mim — e, todas as vezes que eu fazia isso, eu projetava Ronan nela. Por vezes, abria os olhos, esperando que isso passasse.

_Em vão. Não passava._

Descobri, algum tempo depois, que duas posições que ela curtia muito eram cavalgando — de frente, de costas, não importava — e _de quatro._ Eu não sabia exatamente como me sentir, talvez incomodado, mas muitas vezes grato.

Eu tinha uma séria dificuldade em encarar o seu rosto em momentos íntimos. Às vezes, até enquanto conversávamos. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Luna me remetia à Ronan. Estava se tornando algo quase indissociável.

Aquilo era... _perigoso._

Talvez fosse esse o sinal vermelho que estava se acendendo no fundo do meu inconsciente. Ainda assim, eu não queria ouvi-lo.

Não queria, porque a sensação de outro corpo junto com o meu era _boa_ , era _querida_ , _necessitada._ Eu passei tantos e tantos anos delirando com aquilo.

Se esses pensamentos nunca abandonassem a minha boca, talvez não houvesse mal. Luna parecia muito satisfeita com o que tínhamos.

Suspeitei isso certa vez quando ela apareceu na porta da minha casa, chegando direto de uma expedição da cavalaria. Ergui as sobrancelhas, desentendido de sua atitude. Ela deixou a espada e o escudo na sala, ajeitando os cabelos, sorrindo arteira enquanto me perguntava:

— Deixa eu tomar banho, Lass? — Olhei-a ainda mais desconfiado, estreitando a vista. Seu sorriso atravessava o rosto, brilhoso.

— À vontade. — Permiti. Eu não tinha outra escolha de todo modo, supunha.

Luna foi direto ao meu quarto, ciente que eu a acompanhei com o olhar. Permiti que ela ficasse como quisesse lá, indo verificar na dispensa se ainda havia algo que pudéssemos comer — ela provavelmente estaria com fome.

O som da água corrente, no entanto, me fez estranhar. Não era para ser tão alto — normalmente ele ficava bem abafado, apesar da casa não ser muito grande, as paredes eram relativamente grossas, as portas também. O som manteve-se insistente por um tempo e, curioso, fui verificar.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e, para a minha surpresa, _a do banheiro também._ Por isso, o som do chuveiro estava tão alto. Estreitei a vista outra vez, aproximando-me mais um pouco, questionando:

— Aconteceu algo? — A risada de Luna foi audível, arteira. — O quê?

— Eu sabia que você ia aparecer cedo ou tarde. — Fui até a porta do banheiro, tentando entender o que ela queria com aquilo.

E, ah, qual _não foi_ minha surpresa ao perceber como Luna deslizava as mãos pelas coxas grossas lentamente, os dedos pressionando a carne, _se insinuando_ pra mim. Ela passou lentamente a mão pelo vidro do box transparente, o olhar _intenso_ , _lascivo_ , o sorriso uma mímica de suas íris.

— Então, Lass~ — Ela começou, _cantarolando_ , melodiosa, sedutora. — O que acha de vir aqui também, huh? — Inspirei fundo e _baforei_ o ar pra fora, sentindo meu corpo todo _arder._ Luna riu ainda mais aberto, endireitando-se, virando um pouco de costas, jogando os cabelos. — Adoro a maneira como você me olha.

— Você... — Mordi o lábio, puxando a camisa que usava pra cima, desfazendo o cinto, arrancando as calças. — Não tem jeito _mesmo._ — Ela gargalhou, deliciada, enquanto assistia eu me livrar do restante da roupa e seguir para dentro do chuveiro.

Só as deusas sabem como nós _fodemos_ naquele chuveiro. Como o corpo dela escorregava pelo meu, como a água quente intensificava meu toque na sua pele, o atrito dos corpos, a maneira como eu a pressionava contra a parede para manter seu corpo firme, aliviar um pouco a tensão nos meus braços, a forma como suas pernas pressionavam o meu quadril, suas unhas se perdiam, insanas, marcando as minhas costas.

A sensação foi tão _intensa_ que só nos demos conta quando estávamos largados ao chão do box — e a maneira como minhas costas arderam nos dias seguintes pelos inúmeros arranhões que ela me deixou de presente.

Como consideração, Luna me deu uma folga durante esse período — até para os arranhões cicatrizarem melhor, porque certamente, ela faria muitos outros quando transássemos de novo. E pelo sorriso que ela me lançava, nas vezes que nos encontramos casualmente, eu sabia que ela estava _sedenta_ para isso.

O copo de culpa parecia encher mais um pouco — porém, ainda era tolerável. Sozinho, ele parecia pesar mais, mas todas as vezes em que ela estava nos meus braços, tudo parecia certo, ainda que não assentado.

Induzido por esse estranho sentimento que me possuía quando estávamos juntos foi que eu resolvi sugerir uma coisa — era compelida, inegavelmente, se ela não aceitasse, tudo bem. Contudo, se ela aceitasse...

— Então... — Comecei, parando um momento, _fundo_ nela. Luna fez um movimento lânguido, sinuoso, esfregando a bunda na minha pelve com vontade. Agarrei suas nádegas, separando-as, observando como sua outra entrada pulsava pela exposição, _rosinha._

— O quê? — Percebi como ela tentou olhar por cima dos ombros, curiosa. — O que você viu de tão interessante? — Comecei a acariciar suas nádegas com meus dedões, leves movimentos circulares. — Lass?

— O que acha de fazer anal? — questionei, assistindo como as pupilas de Luna dilataram instantaneamente, o ar parecendo travar em seus pulmões.

— _Agora?!_ — A preocupação pingava da sua voz. Baforei, descrente.

— Não, não agora. — Soltei suas nádegas, deslizando a mão por suas costas, um carinho sutil. — É só uma ideia para... outras vezes. — Percebi como ela relaxou os ombros, deixando a cabeça cair novamente para a colcha. Ergui as sobrancelhas, descrente. — Eu não sou _tão_ babaca assim. — Luna riu, sem graça.

— Hm... — Ela murmurou, voltando a rebolar, pressionar a bunda contra a minha pelve. — Talvez... na próxima vez... a gente pode ir começando...? — Sorri de canto e estalei os dedos em sua nádegas, um som agudo deixando seus lábios. — _Uh! Lass!_

— Excelente então.

Eu percebi, ainda naquele dia, que Luna havia ficado mais _empolgada_ de alguma forma — eu não sabia dizer se todas essas descobertas estavam atiçando algo nela ou se, de algum modo, ela estava simplesmente seguindo com as sensações conforme as descobria.

Tentei não pressionar o assunto outras vezes depois daquele momento, dando espaço para que ela escolhesse a melhor forma de guiar — era algo particular _meu,_ de todo modo. E eu sabia de onde vinha esse desejo, justamente por saber e entender como ele _mexia_ com meus sentidos é que transferi para as mãos dela a decisão.

_Talvez fosse uma forma de me culpar menos._

Passaram-se algumas semanas até que pudéssemos nos encontrar — e Luna, afoita, talvez meio ansiosa, trouxe a proposta logo de cara. Busquei por uma reafirmação, sugerindo que ela esperasse um pouco se estava tão agitada, mas ela era firme em suas decisões.

Na primeira vez, eu só fiz questão de prepará-la — alguns toques sutis na sua entrada, experimentando como ela se sentia. Era interessante observar como sua pele se arrepiava ainda mais, como ela fincava os dedos firmemente nos meus ombros, como mordia os lábios. Não a penetrei nem com os dedos, somente a aticei com lubrificante, até que Luna se sentisse confortável com o toque naquela região.

Uma segunda vez, entrei com um dedo, calmamente. Ela parecia alheia a sensação — não era nem bom, nem ruim, se eu pudesse deduzir algo. Luna mesmo pediu para que eu tentasse com pelo menos mais um nesse dia — e, conforme eu pressionava meus dedos lá, ela parecia curtir mais a sensação.

A terceira e quartas vezes foram repetições da primeira — e era gratificante ver como ela ficava mais e mais excitada, sua intimidade _molhada_ que pingava em mim. Ousei masturbá-la nos dois lugares, só para assistir como ela se desfazia nas minhas mãos.

Na quinta vez, Luna estava mais do que pronta — e eu estupidamente ansioso. Deixei que ela se posicionasse por cima de mim, segurando firme minha excitação enquanto, lentamente, ela ia se abaixando, ditando o ritmo que eu entrava nela.

— Hmm–hmmm. — Percebi de relance como ela mordia os lábios, uma mímica da primeira vez que transamos. Era tudo novo, afinal. Ela me deixou entrar até onde sentiu-se confortável. — Ah, _puta merda_.

— Quer parar? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, aquele amontoado de cabelos azuis acompanhando o movimento e me deixando _amortecido._ — Se mexe quando sentir que consegue.

Luna inspirou fundo, se acostumando com a sensação de me ter em outro lugar de seu corpo — e ela estava _quente_ e _apertada._ Ousava dizer que ela estava me apertando de propósito. Ela começou a se mexer devagar e eu acho que _vi estrelas._

Era uma sensação _surreal._

Ela foi acelerando o compasso devagar, parecendo ir mais fundo conforme voltava. Deixei minhas mãos nas cobertas para não influenciar no seu ritmo. Percebia como Luna ia se desfazendo a cada vez que subia e descia, ganhando mais confiança. Ela apoiou os braços nos meus ombros, encostando a testa na minha.

Fechei um momento os olhos quando ela começou a quicar _intensamente_ em mim, sentindo suas nádegas baterem com força contra a minha pelve. Ela gemia contido, um tom diferente do costumeiro, parecendo mais concentrada.

E, naquele instante, eu senti _a realização_.

_Era aquela sensação que eu queria._

_Aquele aperto, aquele calor me envolvendo, o roçar dos cabelos pelo meu corpo, a maneira como as unhas apertavam meus ombros, os gemidos contidos, baixinhos._

Tudo em mim berrava Ronan, Ronan, _Ronan._

— Lass. — Luna miou e eu abri novamente os olhos, trazido de volta à realidade, percebendo como ela _suava_ , como seu sorriso meio de lado era provocativo. Ela mordeu o lábio, meio sem jeito, o rubor tingindo suas bochechas de levinho. — Acho que você aproveitou, huh?

— Por quê...? — Ela sorriu mais arteira e eu arregalei os olhos.

— Você gozou dentro de mim. — Ela piscou e, nesse instante, senti até a ponta dos meus cabelos brancos _corarem._ Luna gargalhou, beijando meu rosto, esfregando os dedos por meu cabelo. — Tudo bem, foi uma sensação _excelente._

Lenta, ela me deixou escorregar para fora de seu corpo e eu conseguia ver como o resto de sêmen pingou de sua entrada. Enfiei a mão no rosto, _descrente._

E senti meu estômago fazer uma cambalhota _muito intensa_ com a visão.

— Né, você me faz um carinho? Já que... eu acho que seu amigo não vai ficar em pé de novo tão cedo. — Luna provocou. Tentei engolir a sensação de enjoo, respirando fundo, compassado. — Lass?

— Sim, eu faço — murmurei, enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos. E mesmo o seu perfume estava me deixando _enjoado._

Fiz questão de ceder um tratamento _especial_ para ela pelo que Luna se dispôs a fazer. E acho que, de todas as vezes que transamos, aquela foi uma das vezes que ela teve um dos orgasmos mais _intensos_ — ao ponto de ter cochilado antes de tomar um banho.

Eu não dispus do mesmo luxo, mesmo depois que ela havia ido embora. Fiquei sentado na cama, encarando um ponto fixo no chão, esperando que meu estômago parasse de se retorcer.

No entanto, tudo parecia voltar com mais intensidade. A sensação que eu tive ao penetrá-la, todas as imagens que passaram pela minha cabeça, como o nome de Ronan ecoava nela quase como um _mantra._

Como, há muito tempo, eu não conseguia mais olhar Luna nos olhos. Sequer chamava-a pelo nome.

Nunca chamei.

— O que... eu estou fazendo? — Apertei as unhas no couro, sentindo-o partir, apertando e puxando meus fios com força.

Tudo parecia se amontoar, borbulhar, _me inchar_. Estava me sufocando de uma maneira estranha — mais esquisita e intensa do que todo o sentimento que eu nutri todos esses anos por Ronan.

Não muito depois, Luna precisou sair em uma expedição longa pela cavalaria de Canaban — e eu fiquei só com meus pensamentos. Olhar os lençóis me dava uma estranha sensação de solidão, ao mesmo tempo, me trazia _paz._

Eu não sabia mais o que eu sentia.

Foram semanas sem ter contato com ninguém, praticamente. Ia à taverna algumas vezes para beber, mas não via mais tanto prazer no álcool quanto antes. Eu sentia falta dela — ao mesmo tempo, não queria mais vê-la.

Minha surpresa veio quando Luna apareceu na minha porta _à noite_ — bem tarde, inclusive. Meu espanto foi tão real que nem ela acreditou na expressão que eu fazia.

— E–eu acabei de chegar. — Ela explicou-se, sem graça. — Preferi vir até aqui. Não ia para casa de todo modo, talvez dormisse no castelo, então...

— Tudo bem — murmurei, dando passagem para ela. Luna foi deixando a espada e o escudo encostados na sala e, mal terminei de encostar a porta, ela me agarrou, _necessitada._ — Oe!

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ela esfregava a bochecha pelas minhas costas. Conseguia sentir pelo tecido fino do qual a camisa era feita. — Lass...

O estômago começou a borbulhar outra vez — o nó, o aperto, o _enjoo_. Ao mesmo tempo, toda a minha pele gritava pelo toque, pelo cheiro, pelo _calor_ , _o conforto._

Quando me virei para abraçá-la, não perdi tempo em me afogar na sua boca — o beijo foi intenso, desesperado, um sentimento mútuo das duas partes. Seus dedos, ainda na luva grossa, passavam à esmo pelo meu corpo, querendo o toque da minha pele.

Não sei quanto tempo levamos para nos despirmos, chegarmos ao quarto, nos atirarmos na cama. Foi um _furacão_ : toques, beijos, pele com pele, mãos em todos os lugares, _bocas_ em todos os locais possíveis. Parecia que não nos víamos há uma eternidade — ou que a eternidade havia nos traído.

Fizemos _tudo_ , absolutamente _tudo_ o que podíamos, eu chupei cada pequena parte da sua pele, entrei em todos os lugares que ela permitiu, me _desfiz_ com o toque dos seus dedos, das suas unhas, na maneira como suas pernas me agarravam, como ela gemia, _chorava_ no meu ouvido de tão extasiada que estava.

Quando finalmente tudo acabou, éramos poça de suor e outros fluídos, respirações descompassadas, cabelos desarrumados.

E o meu peito, meu estômago, eram um nó sem tamanho, um cansaço estranho tomando conta de tudo.

— Tudo bem... eu dormir aqui hoje? — Luna perguntou. Eu anui, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa. Ela riu, cansada. — Isso foi _alucinante._

Queria concordar, mas tudo o que eu tinha em mim era o sono — uma necessidade estranha de dormir. Ela cedeu mais espaço e, sem nem muito pensar, encostei-me contra ela, afundando o nariz em seus cabelos, grudando suas costas no meu peito, agarrando seu corpo com força.

Consegui ouvir sua risada, parecendo satisfeita, enquanto lentamente deixava-me embalar por um sono _tentador_ , esperando que ele levasse embora o aperto na boca do meu estômago, que eu pudesse afogar aquela sensação desoladora no doce perfume dos cabelos de Luna.

* * *

Só fui despertar quando os primeiros raios de Sol despontaram pela veneziana — ela era transparente, justamente para que eu acordasse sempre bem cedo, ainda que nenhuma obrigação me aguardasse.

Abri os olhos, ainda desnorteado, aquele calor estranho junto ao meu corpo. Quando a imensidão de fios azuis foi surgindo diante de mim, meu coração foi se enchendo de um sentimento _gostoso_ , _realizador_.

_Era o cheiro dele. Eram os fios macios dele. Era o calor dele._

Tudo parecia irreal demais para que eu pudesse acreditar.

Foi quando, num instante, ela se mexeu e se virou, sorrindo-me tão intensa quanto a luz que entrava pela janela, pronunciando em uma voz rouca e fina, manhosa:

— Bom dia, Lass~

_Naquele momento, o mundo inteiro desabou._

Eu percebia no fundo dos olhos azuis de Luna como o desespero ia crescendo nela, parecendo uma mímica de como minha garganta fechava, como meus olhos embaçavam, como meu ar faltava. Eu o puxava com força, expelindo em jorros, mas nada parecia suprir os meus pulmões cansados.

— Lass?

Desvinculei-me dela, sentando na cama, cobrindo a boca com a mão, apertando os olhos — e as lágrimas caindo muito, _muito_ rápido, muito quentes, muito ardidas, parecendo sufocar tudo dentro de mim, fazer meu corpo todo se torcer como um trapo velho, desgastado.

— Lass, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Quer que eu– — Luna encostou os dedos delicados nas minhas costas nuas e eu praticamente pulei pra longe dela, na beirada da cama, encarando-a como se fosse um caçador e eu um animal ferido por ele. — Lass?

— Não... — Apertei mais a mão nos lábios, não encarando mais seus olhos. — Não dá mais. Chega.

— O quê não dá mais? O que aconteceu? — Luna voltou para perto de mim, se arrastando pelas cobertas, os cabelos caindo por seus ombros, seus olhos azuis transbordando uma preocupação _legítima._

Um carinho acalentador que eu _não merecia._

— Chega... eu não aguento mais tudo isso. — Ela estava nitidamente desentendida. — Eu...

A garganta embolou, apertou, _prendeu_. O estômago torceu, pulou, _revirou._ Os olhos arderam, as lágrimas caíram mais, doendo conforme passavam pela minha pele.

— Lass, se você não me explicar, eu não posso–!

— _Eu te usei!_ — berrei a plenos pulmões, assistindo como os olhos azuis de Luna se arregalavam mais, como ela levou a mão ao peito, recuou um passo. — Eu... eu te usei. Usei pra tentar afogar o meu amor nunca correspondido. Usei, porque você estava aqui, ao alcance das minhas mãos.

— Heh. — Ela riu com escárnio. — E _como_ você ia me usar? Quem poderia ser tão–?

— _Ronan._

Foi o nome deixar meus lábios que eu senti os dedos _estalarem_ contra o meu rosto, uma ardência preencher minha bochecha, algo escorrer por ela que não minhas lágrimas.

Ao olhar os dedos de Luna, eu via um fio de sangue em suas unhas. Mas não foi isso que mais me assustou, mas a _ira_ que dominou seu olhar, parecendo dominar o seu corpo todo.

Ela balbuciava alguma coisa, mas nada parecia sair dos seus lábios. Eu via como a ira ia se transformando, transformando, _transformando_ até que todo o seu azul celeste se banhou em lágrimas grossas que foram descendo por suas bochechas — e as dela trouxeram outras aos meus olhos, _queimando_ mais a minha pele, desesperando o meu peito.

— **_Seu nojento!_** — Ela urrou, o desgosto pingando por sua voz sempre tão delicada, sempre tão afável.

Eu puxava o ar com força, incapaz de respondê-la — ela não queria uma resposta de todo modo. Eu assisti como ela foi catando todas as roupas dela, se vestindo de qualquer jeito, saindo do meu quarto batendo os pés e, tão logo, a porta da frente bateu com um _estrondo_ que poderia tirá-la dos eixos.

Quando eu finalmente me vi só, os lençóis bagunçados, os raios de Sol insistentes no quarto, foi que a realização me bateu por completo.

O solitário fio de cabelo azul que ainda restou no branco das cobertas foi o suficiente para o mundo desabar uma segunda vez.

Bati as mãos contra o colchão com _muita_ força, ainda que não fizesse som algum, e berrei. Berrei, berrei, _berrei_ até estourar minha garganta, até soltar todo o ar preso nos pulmões, até conseguir tirar toda a dor que estava presa no peito.

Soquei a cabeça contra as cobertas repetidas e repetidas vezes, torcendo-as entre os dedos, puxando até que pudesse ouvir o tecido começar a se romper.

E a dor ficava mais, mais e mais intensa.

— _Por quê?_ — urrei, outra vez, já sem voz. — Por que... eu... Ronan... _Luna._

Encolhi-me, ainda sentindo o cheiro dela impregnado por todo lado. Conseguia sentir a delicadeza da sua pele, conseguia lembrar do seu tom de voz, do toque sutil dos seus dedos — os sorrisos, o brilho dos olhos, tudo.

Tudo, tudo, _tudo._

O que eu tinha — o amor incondicional por Ronan — se transformou em algo _grotesco_ , _nojento_ , _repulsivo._ Tudo o que eu senti ao tocar Luna — tudo que pareceu real, pareceu palpável, intenso — tudo mentira. Uma mentira alimentada pelo meu ego, pela minha carência, pelo meu desespero.

No fim, não restou nada.

_Nem o amor por ele, nem o amor dela._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu agradeço demais, novamente, à todos do Aniverse por me acolherem e permitirem esse espaço para que eu pudesse compartilhar os textos - e também por criarem os eventos que permitam a todos nós exercer essa criatividade. Vocês são todos lindos e eu amo todos vocês ;4; E ESPERO QUE NINGUÉM TENHA PEDIDO PRA DESCER KKKKKKKKK


End file.
